Les idées tordues de Noël
by Elogane
Summary: Allen se réveille le 25 décembre après avoir passé la veille avec ses amis à décorer la Congrégation tandis que Komui complote dans son labo. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a 99,9% de chances que sa création voit le jour en ce 25 décembre... Cadeau de Secret Lero Gift pour Tsubaki-chan !


_On approche des fêtes et surtout de Noël... Et qui dit Noël dit Secret Lero Gift ! C'est le 2e auquel je participe, si vous ne connaissez pas le principe, aller checker "Secret Santa" sur Google, vous verrez ! Bref, en tout cas, cette année, cet OS est dédié à Tsubaki-chan, qui j'espère appréciera son cadeau ! (je comprendrai si c'est pas le cas, je n'avais encore rien commencé et il me restait encore 3 jours... Oops ? xD) Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, enjoy !_

 _Disclaimer : Dgm appartient à Hoshino Katsura_

* * *

 **Les idées tordues de Noël**

Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, Allen se réveilla en grognant de sa (à son avis) trop courte nuit. Il avait froid. Et il avait de mal de partout.

Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Une bataille contre des Akumas ? Non. Une rencontre avec un Noah ? Non. Croiser Kanda quand celui-ci est de mauvaise humeur ? Ah non, ça c'est tout le temps. Un Komulin sauvage qui est apparu dans un coin de couloir ? Presque.

Hier, la Congrégation toute entière avait décoré intégralement la sombre tour à l'occasion des fêtes. Sous les ordres d'un certain Intendant qui aurait plutôt dû travailler sur son retard en paperasse. A priori, le "miracle de Noël" ne marche pas à tous les coups, il faut croire...

Bref, la veille de Noël, Komui avait ordonné à tous les exorcistes et traqueurs disponibles de mettre la main à la pâte et rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus joyeuse pour ce 25 décembre. Évidemment, la journée avait été parsemée de catastrophes dans tous les sens. Miranda avait tapé dans l'échelle sur laquelle Allen était perché (faisant tomber ce dernier sur la première), Kanda avait dans une crise de rage réduit toute une caisse de boule de Noël en bouillie (la facture se perdra sûrement dans les papiers en retard de Komui), Lavi avait troqué son écharpe contre des guirlandes (jusqu'à ce qu'il manque à s'étrangler tout seul en marchant dessus tellement elle était longue), Krory avait failli être écrasé par le sapin et Lenalee...

Bon, Lenalee allait parfaitement bien, aucune surprise de ce côté-là. Elle avait même placé l'étoile au sommet de leur sapin légèrement bancal, orné de boules et figurines cassées et paré de guirlandes étrangement trop courtes (malheureusement, il avait fallu couper les guirlandes pour libérer le cou de Lavi, et c'est de justesse que Lenalee avait su empêcher Kanda de se proposer de couper le tout).

Et c'est à la fin de la journée (c'est-à-dire très tard le soir) qu'ils s'étaient tous rendus compte que le fou qui leur servait de chef avait disparu de la circulation.

Et à cette pensée, Allen se réveilla complètement. Parce qu'ils étaient le _lendemain_ , et d'après une étude de la section scientifique (certes, ils ne sont pas très fiables, et on se demandent d'où ils sortent le temps pour faire un sondage), le pourcentage de chance (ou plutôt malchance) que Komui ait fini une expérience et la teste le jour d'après sa création est de 99,9%. Le 0,1% restant est quand il s'est endormi au milieu.

Et en se redressant dans son lit, Allen constata que, _en effet_ , l'Intendant avait encore frappé...

Bon, il savait pourquoi il avait froid maintenant.

Un drôle de nuage flottait au dessus de sa tête, laissant tomber une douce neige qui fondait avant de toucher Allen ou le sol, _mais merlin que c'était froid._ Baissant les yeux, Allen remarqua aussi qu'il était habillé intégralement de blanc, entre la chemise, le pantalon, les bottes et le manteau, c'est à peine s'il ne brillait pas dans le noir. Quittant enfin son lit, Allen s'inspecta devant le miroir, et constata avec désolation qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever ces vêtements, peu importe combien il essayait.

Oui, c'était très étrange il fallait se dire, puisque pour enlever un vêtement, rien de plus simple que le passer au dessus de sa tête, voire le déchirer pour s'en débarrasser. Mais bien que le tissu ne soit pas collé à sa peau (heureusement), _Allen ne pouvait pas le retirer_. Même le foutu manteau, qui était ouvert pourtant ! (Allen se demanda un instant si ça valait le coup de se déboîter une épaule pour enlever le vêtement. Et non, même si la tenue était vraisemblablement une création de Komui, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus _moche_ )

Bref, c'est donc un Allen résigné qui sortit de sa chambre ce matin là, quitte à affronter les moqueries des autres. Et finalement, il n'y aura peut-être pas de moqueries, parce que _tout le monde semblait être dans le même cas_.

En arrivant à la cafétéria (on n'ignore pas un ventre qui grogne), la vue d'Allen fut submergée par des centaines de lutins, et c'est au bout de 2 minutes à peine d'immobilité totale qu'Allen compris enfin qu'ils s'agissait des Traqueurs.

Oui, Komui avait toujours aimé tout faire à grande échelle.

Se dirigeant absentement vers la fenêtre pour commander son petit déjeuner, Allen ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand un homme en pain d'épice surgit dans sa vision.

-Bonjour mon chou, qu'est-ce que je te fais ce matin ?

Allen cligna les yeux de surprise, avant de reconnaître enfin Jerry sous l'étrange accoutrement. Voir un bonhomme en pain d'épices grandeur nature, mais avec deux tresses roses était vraiment très bizarre.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'Allen décida de ne plus être surpris par quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Après avoir joyeusement assommé le chef sous sa liste d'envies culinaires, Allen rejoignit les autres exorcistes à leur table attitrée, et sourit en voyant le sort qui était tombé sur ses amis.

Kanda était affublé d'une tenue de casse-noisette, et fusillait du regard quiconque regardait ne serait-ce que dans sa direction. Mais il fallait bien avouer que l'ensemble lui allait parfaitement.

Pas que le blandin se retiendra de faire des remarques bien placées au kendoka furibond.

Lavi fit de grands signes exubérants à Allen, manquant de frapper un de ses voisins sur la table d'à côté.

-Aaaaalleeeeen ! Toi aussi Komui t'es tombé dessus ! T'es quoi alors ?!

Allen s'assit à côté de Lenalee, gêné par les cris surexcités du rouquin, qui était déguisé en... euh...

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe en fait, je sais juste que c'est sûrement un coup de Komui et que je vais finir par m'enrhumer à cause de ce nuage de neige qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, répondit Allen en pointant du doigt ledit nuage qui continuait de l'arroser copieusement de ses flocons glacés.

Alors que Lavi partait dans un fou rire sans aucune raison valable, Allen se mit à détailler l'ensemble plutôt... coloré et lumineux du rouquin. En effet, celui-ci était paré d'une dizaine de guirlandes, boules, guirlandes électriques (mais comment peuvent-elles rester allumées ?! Lavi s'est branché à une prise ?), qui s'entrecroisaient sur un T-shirt vert foncé et un jean noir sans l'étouffer (du progrès depuis la veille !).

Et s'ils étaient sensés représenter quelque chose, à quoi Lavi pouvait-il correspondre ?...

-Tu es sensé être quoi Lavi, au fait ?

Le rouquin prit un air scandalisé.

-Mec ! J'suis mieux décoré que notre sapin ! Comment peux-tu ne pas reconnaître ma suprématie sur ce gros truc moche qu'on a décoré hier ?!

(À l'autre bout de la cafétéria, le sapin pencha davantage sur le côté sans pour autant tomber, brisant au passage quelques boules déjà cassées qui tenaient à peine sur leurs branches originelles)

-Okay... si tu veux, répondit Allen d'un air hésitant, clairement persuadé qu'il y avait plus de lumières sur la guirlande du rouquin qu'il n'y en avait dans sa boîte crânienne.

Lenalee, assise à côté d'Allen, tenta d'attraper un flocon qui fondit juste avant de toucher sa peau, laissant la jeune fille légèrement déçue.

-Il semblerait que tu sois l'hiver, Allen. Il y a même des flocons sur ton manteau, dit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux

Allen constata que, en effet, des flocons avaient été brodés çà et là sur le tissu immaculé qui reposait sur ses épaules. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Mystère.

Lenalee quant à elle était ravissante dans sa tenue d'ange, même si Allen ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec Noël. Mais Lenalee lui apporta la réponse avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la question.

-Je suis l'ange Gabriel ! Celui qui guide tout le monde vers l'enfant Jésus ! Et Miranda c'est Marie !

En effet, l'allemande semblait hésiter entre s'excuser pour ses habits pourtant assez simples ou se cacher pour le reste de la journée.

Cependant, Allen fit un sourire très gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans une tentative de ne pas paraître trop embarrassé.

-Dis, Lenalee... C'est qui l'ange Gabriel ? Et Marie ? Enfin, je connais vaguement Jésus, mais bon...

Un silence se répandit dans la cafétéria, et Allen se mit à rougir, se lamentant d'avoir posé la question.

Tout ce qu'il savait de la période de Noël, c'est que c'était un moment où les gens offraient des cadeaux à ceux qu'il aiment. Du moins, Mana et lui n'avaient jamais fêté Noël plus que ça, de même avec son Maître. À moins qu'il fêtaient plutôt son anniversaire ?... Généralement, il recevait une écharpe ou un bonnet à cette période, puis avec Mana ils allaient voir les décorations qu'il y avait partout dehors dans la rue.

Allen se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, évitant de penser à ce Noël où tout avait changé. Lenalee pendant ce temps lui fit un bref résumé du passage de la Bible qui concernait cette période de l'année (tout ce dont se souvenait Allen de ce livre, c'est que Cross aimait le lui lancer sur la tête, avant d'investir dans son très cher marteau).

Au milieu de l'explication du côté religieux de la fête, Krory débarqua déguisé en sucre d'orge, volant à Lavi le titre de costume le plus ridicule, au grand dam de l'apprenti Bookman.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, la porte du réfectoire explosa, laissant passer un commando de cerfs, euh, de scientifiques, qui tirèrent un certain Intendant déguisé en ange lui aussi jusqu'à la table des exorcistes. Reever (contrairement à tous ses collègues, son nez était rouge et... brillant ?!) jeta son supérieur aux pieds de Lenalee, visiblement en colère de toute la farce, alors que ledit chinois se mit à pleurer dramatiquement.

-Lenalee, s'il te plaît, dis-lui de nous enlever ces costumes ridicules... soupira Reever avec désespoir

Cependant, avant même que l'ange puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'Intendant forma enfin une phrase intelligible au milieu de ses pleurs.

-Mais ça va juste durer pour la journée ! Et ma magnifique Lenalee est adorable, je devrais...

Le reste de la phrase fut un gargouillis incompréhensible, conséquence d'une botte noire venue s'échouer un peu violemment sur un certain béret blanc.

Lenalee adressa un sourire radieux à Reever, gardant la tête de son frère pressée sous son Innocence activée.

-Tu vois Reever, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ! Il faut juste profiter de cette journée, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre demain ! N'est-ce pas Nii-san ?

Lenalee dut prendre le gémissement d'agonie qui lui répondit pour un oui, puisqu'elle désactiva son Innocence et relâcha son frère. Se tournant vers les autres exorcistes, elle s'écria gaiement.

-En attendant, il faut garder des souvenirs de cette journée ! Allen, où est Timcampy ?

Le blandin regarda au-dessus de sa tête, ayant l'habitude de voir le golem soit perché dessus, soit flottant non loin, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut son nuage de neige.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin...

Comme s'il venait d'être invoqué, le sujet de la conversation rentra dans la tête de son maître, ayant de toute évidence oublié de freiner son vol. Et c'est avec surprise qu'Allen constata que son golem était devenu tout blanc, et qu'une petite tête de bonhomme de neige était posée entre les deux cornes du golem, formant un mini-bonhomme de neige assez étrange.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, rien n'arrêta les exorcistes (plus un Intendant qui semblait avoir toutes les intentions du monde d'échapper à son travail) de sortir dehors pour s'amuser toute la journée dans la neige. Évidemment, le concours de bonhomme de neige finit en bataille dès que Lavi eut la présence d'esprit de comparer son bonhomme de neige au casse-noisette du groupe, et la bataille de boule de neige termina en guerre mondiale, dès que la première boule toucha Lenalee et que Komui partit en mode sister complex.

Ce fut une bonne journée.

La nuit était tombée depuis seulement quelques minutes, quand soudain une présence se fit savoir pas loin des exorcistes exténués. Allen releva la tête d'un air fatigué, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le traîneau avec des motifs d'étoiles noires et son propriétaire.

-Bonsoir, Exorcistes, je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ? dit le Comte Millénaire déguisé en Père Noël.

Visiblement, Komui n'était pas le seul à avoir des idées tordues le 25 décembre.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Vous excuserez les anachronismes et les costumes ridicules, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ! xD Nos exorcistes ne sont pas très doués en matière de fêtes je pense (entre un orphelin des rues, un enfant créé en labo, un autre qui ne s'est focalisé que sur les guerres et une dernière qui a passé un bout de son enfance attachée à son lit... bah voilà quoi), c'est pour ça que leur sapin est tout bancal (au loin, on entend un bruit de bois qui s'écroule). Au passage, si vous n'aviez pas suivi, tout ce passage se déroule avant la bataille de l'Arche, donc pas de Quatorzième, pas de Link ou Luberrier, pas de Timothy (snif, j'aurai voulu le mettre), même pas de Crown Clown ! (bon, on s'en fout un peu ici, mis à part avec des boules de neiges, y'a pas vraiment de batailles xD) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, joyeuses fêtes à tous, un petit coucou à Tsubaki puisque c'est son cadeau, et à la prochaine ? Bye !_


End file.
